1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a vehicle wheel for holding a tire put on a rim of the vehicle wheel, and particularly to a technology of rotation balance adjustment when a tire pressure sensor for detecting an air pressure in the tire is disposed on the vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle wheel with an air pressure sensor is known. JP 07-149122 A discloses a vehicle wheel having a pressure sensor for detecting a tire air pressure and a transmitter for transmitting a radio wave signal converted from a signal outputted by the pressure sensor.
Further, JP 2002-283801 A (in FIGS. 1, 4, and 6) discloses a wheel structure in which, to cancel unbalanced mass distribution in a wheel circumferential direction caused by disposing an air pressure sensor, a weight having a mass corresponding to the mass of the air pressure sensor is set on a wheel at a position which is a point symmetry to the air pressure sensor about a rotation center of the wheel, so that a mass of a balance weight afterward attached to the wheel can be made as small as that in the case where the air pressure sensor is not disposed.